The Untold Story
by NightFury326
Summary: Hi, it's Dagur. Welcome friend! We are friends, right? Good, because I am about to tell you the side of the story you've never seen.
1. Maces and Talons- Part 2

Ah, welcome friend! We are friends, right?

Good, because I am about to tell you the side of the story you've never seen.

Now- let me take you back to the time I was still with Viggo and Ryker, along with my sister being a spy for the Dragon Riders.

The Riders had just attacked our ship, ,and we were yet to meet Viggo for the first time.

Hiccup had just released the hostage dragons, as Ryker and I watched them fly off.

"I keep saying, "Don't underestimate them." And what do you do? You underestimate them!" I yelled at Ryker.

The Hideous Zippleback gas lit and the crew were knocked out.

"Finish her!" Ryker ordered his men, as Astrid and her dragon flew into sight.

Heather and Windshear crashed to the ship's deck.

"What were you doing up there?" Ryker asked her, harshness in his voice.

"You have something to say, Ryker?" She responded back.

"Something didn't look right."

"Yeah? Which part? You giving her a heads-up I was there? Or you doing nothing, leaving me exposed?"

"Now, now. Let's not get crazy." I interjected, grasping the handle of Ryker's sword away from my sister.

"You're talking to me about crazy." His anger broke through.

"If you touch one hair on my sister's head, I'll run you through and wear your rib cage as my battle armor." I threatened. No one touches my sister! I would never allow that.

"You failed to realise that my hunter has a mace to your Viking king's head." Viggo announced.

I looked back at the game as my King was knocked out of the game, thus declaring Viggo the winner.

"You see, Dagur, a player has to be willing to sacrifice every one of his pieces to be victorious. Every , as with people, are expendable. No one is irreplaceable." He walked away.

From then on, I realised just how unnecessary it was for me or my sister to be here.

The night air reeked with the sulphuric scent of dragon flames as the dragon riders were caught in the trap. Hiccup, brother, how could you not see that them leading you here alone is a trap?!

"Uh, there's a rumor going around that the dragon riders broke through the Typhoomerangs." I said.

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm thinking the four Typhoomerangs flying into the horizon are a pretty good indication."

I alerted Viggo about the typhoonerangs escaping thanks to Hiccup.

I lead the guard

"Newsflash- I no longer care what Viggo has to say." I knocked out the guards.

"Dagur, please. Don't ." Heather feared as I broke her handcuffs.

I whistled for her dragon to come, and took off.

I freed Heather breaking the handcuffs, and ran off. If either of us were caught now, we'd surely be killed by Viggo and his men. She'll be much safer with Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the dragon riders.

I hid in the brush where hopefully no one could find me.

"Who freed the traitor?" Viggo asked.

"I don't know-"

"The dragon master!"

I stole the smaller ship and set out on my own, an aimless expanse of ocean ahead of me.


	2. My Near Death Experience & Shipwrecked

I suppose you've never heard the story of my near death experience?

So, now that you're here on this island to hear this tale. This was when I was still, discovering myself, beyond that rough exterior mask I portrayed to most of the archipelago.

Ah, so at first it was a good few days of smooth sailing, aimlessly. Yes, I know how to navigate- learned it from my father- We wouldn't be vikings would we if we couldn't navigate through our lands now would we?

Then- a fierce windstorm hit. Huge waves battered the deck of the ship, winds blew the ties off the sails. I struggled and struggled to keep the ship afloat. The waves got as high as the sea stacks.

Everything from then on is a blur. The deck got slippery, and I knew going below deck was more dangerous with waves this big. Before I had time to realise what had happened, the ship turned over. I was soon under water, one of the big waves above me.

I struggled to swim to the surface. The waves pushed me under. I recall trying to grasp for air for mere minutes before another wave would push me down. The storm must've raged on for hours.

This is where it gets interesting.

I lost consciousness at some point, struggling against the waves. I remember- I think I saw Tyr and Odin, and my father, Oswald the Agreeable. The whole area just seemed like the most lavish Great Hall ever build. My mother was there too, who, by the way, looks like an older version of my sister.

"Oh great, just who I don't want to see." I sneered at my late father. "Mom, you don't know how bad it got after you.." I ran to her, longing for a touch I haven't felt in years.

"Dagur." She embraced me.

"Mom."

"Am I dead?" I asked, after pulling out of the embrace.

Mom looked at me, with a proudness my dad never expressed toward me growing up.

"I missed you."

"Dagur." My dad tried to join in.

"I don't want to talk to you, you ruined my life!" I snapped at him.

"Dagur." My mom was shocked.

"Mom, you don't know just how much he's done to us since you died." I said, "he took my sister away to live with the Outcasts, he barely gave me anything besides orders."

"Dagur, how dare you disrespect me." My father said.

"I don't care if I disrespect you, when you separated me and Heather, you ruined my life the day you did that."

"I was just doing what I thought was best."

"May as well have sent me off too! I will never forgive you for separating us!" I yelled.

"My sister is amazing and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." I said, looking Oswald in the eye. "I don't know what drove you to separate us."

"Dagur." My mom took me aside.

"I'm not sorry for being mad at him."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"How…how am I going to regain Heather's trust? She doesn't trust me anymore."

"She'll come around, you just need to show it." my mother reassured me.

"I don't want her to get hurt." I said.

"You did good out there."

"Thank's mom." I smiled at her. "I want to do good now, I don't want to keep on causing others problems." I sighed, "All I want to do now is fix things."

"May the strength of Magni be with you."

My mom kissed me on the forehead, as I soon found myself back in the cold water, grasping onto a piece of the wood.

I breathed, climbing up onto the board, praying it will take me to dry land.

It was a calm, clear night. The ocean surrounded me. The **_vetrarbrautin*_** stood above me, lighting the sky like the sparks of a fire.

I yawned, exhausted and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up, the sun bearing down it's light on my face. I sat up, careful not to tip over the piece of wood.

"Just my luck, I get stuck out in the middle of the ocean."

I dreaded the idea of swimming to land, after the storm, I was exhausted, hungry, and desperate.

I prayed the current would land me on an island, preferably deserted.

Hours must've passed until- "Hey wait." A seagull flew high above me, "There has to be land close." I told myself.

After a few hours of rowing and swimming- I found dry land.

"Finally!" I ran up the shore off the sand and onto the grass. "Thank the gods!"

And that, is how I found myself shipwrecked on this island.

 ***Icelandic word for The Milky Way, "Winter Way"**

 _ **(A/N- sorry for this being super late- January threw me for a loop and life got in the way- on a good note- I'm finally seem to be creating a habit of writing as often as I can)**_


	3. Dealing with Wild Changewings

So, you're probably wondering what I did the whole time I was alone. Well, for starters- you have a whole lot of time to think to yourself, hear your inner-most thoughts! IT"S REALLY LIFE CHANGING….

Anyway- because this would just be filled with a bunch of non-action- let's get back to the story…

Being on this island for a while has taught me a lot. You see, there was a time when all I cared about was gaining a night fury, and wreaking havoc all through the archipelago. We all know how that turned out for me, and besides- who needs it? Especially when there are those dragon hunters out there.

First off, I was introduced to a flock of changewings. Not that I knew they were around me at all.

I wandered around the island, familiarizing myself with my new surroundings. It was a calm day, nice breeze blowing. I was searching for caves and other places that could serve as hideouts if the dragon hunters ever found their way here.

I sat down, calming my thoughts.

"Peace and quiet, no one to bother me."

I felt some cold scales on my arm.

"Not so alone." I squirmed, "Okay, then, dragon- you're the invisible ones…right?"

The changewing unfurled out of it's camouflage.

"I didn't mean to bother you…ummm." I sighed, "What would Hiccup do?"

The changewing roared.

"I can't believe this is happening." I got up, and started to run. "Oh, where's my bother Hiccup when you need him?"

The flock of them revealed themselves in the forest around me. The leader of the pack sniffed at me, as if I were a dragon hunter, then again- I used to be one so, maybe I deserve this.

"I'm not here to hunt you." I said. "Great- first day on island I get surrounded by changewings."

All seven of them studied me, with as much scrutiny as Viggo would if I ever were caught by him.

"Okay, so, I'm not here to harm you." I gently backed away from the dragon, "Where's Hiccup when you need him!" I yelled, spooking the dragons.

In that moment, I realised I had to do something. I tried whistling, which seemed to draw the dragons away, but not far enough away for comfort. I put my hands together and whistled through them. The changewings raced away.

"Well, now that that's done, I can go find some grub."

The stream beyond the huge waterfall was plentiful with salmon, perch. I made a few traps with some twigs and branches. "This should do the trick."

I made a fire, it was going to get dark soon. I gathered some fish from the trap and started cooking dinner.

"Peace and quiet, at last."

I relaxed and began to eat my fish.

A flock of terrible terrors came flying around me. A blue one landed near my dinner. He squirmed at me, picking out a fish from the pile. One of his buddies bit at the other end as they fought over it.

"You really have to do this?" I asked. Both of them looked up at me, befuddled. "There's plenty right there," I pointed at the last two remaining fish. They all flocked to the pile and feasted like it was Snoggletog.

"Do terrible terrors always do this? I should ask Hiccup about that sometime." I thought out loud.

I settled down for the night in a well hidden cave under the waterfall. Where- I would eventually make a sort of base camp- if you will. 

_A/N- I'm eventually want to make an extended version that will cover the whole TV series..from the Riders/Defenders days and all the way to..well- whenever I want it to finish. It would include some of what's already written..oh and I Love reviews._


End file.
